inazuma_elevenfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Royal Academy
Diese Seite handelt von der Royal Academy aus den ersten drei Staffeln, besuche Royal Academy (GO) für die Royal Academy aus Inazuma Eleven GO oder Royal Academy (Ares) für das Team aus Inazuma Eleven Ares no Tenbin. ---- Die Royal Academy (wtl. Königliche Akademie) ist zu Beginn des ersten Spiels, sowie der ersten Staffel des Animes seit 40 Jahren die beste Jugend-Fußballmannschaft Japans. Sie ist der erste Club, gegen den man 11 vs. 11 spielt, und stand der Raimon Jr. High im Finale der Vorrunde des Football Frontier-Turniers gegenüber. Trainer war bis dahin Ray Dark, Kapitän Jude Sharp. Jude Sharp, der Kapitän wird später durch Cliff Tomlinson ersetzt als er der Raimon-Elf beitritt. Geschichte Die Royal Academy war vor 40 Jahren ein schwaches Fußballteam, das eigentlich nicht einmal das Halbfinale der Football Frontier überstehen könnte. Aus diesem Grund wurde Ray Dark als stellvertretender Direktor verpflichtet, unter der Bedingung, das Turnier zu gewinnen. Dank Sabotagen und dem Mord an Mark Evans Großvater, welche erst in der Gegenwart von Nelly Raimons Vater bewiesen wurden, war die Royal Academy 40 Jahre lang die dominante Macht im Junior-Fußball. Als das Team der Inazuma Eleven auf dem Höhepunkt ihrer Stärke war, sollte es im Finale gegen die Royal Academy antreten. Dark ließ den Mannschaftsbus sabotieren. Da die Raimon nicht rechtzeitig zum Spiel kam, wurde die Royal Academy kampflos zum Sieger erklärt. Seitdem hat die Schule den Ruf, die besten Sportler auszubilden. Vor Allem im Fußball, aber auch in anderen Sportarten. Durch Dark wird sie aber auch mit einigen Verbrechen in Verbindung gebracht. Außerdem sollen Spieler als Preis für den Erfolg offenbar auf ihre Freiheit verzichten. Spiele Das Freundschaftsspiel gegen Raimon thumb|0:20 steht es zu Beginn der 2. Halbzeit! Die Raimon Jr. High ist das schlechteste Fußballteam der Welt und soll aufgelöst werden, wenn sie ein Freundschaftsspiel gegen die Royal Academy verlieren. Der qualitative Unterschied erinnert an David gegen Goliath. Die Academy tritt hingegen nur an, um Axel Blaze spielen zu sehen und möglicherweise aufzunehmen. Aufgrund der spielerischen Klasse und starker Spezialtechniken steht es zur Halbzeit 0:20. Weil auch Axel zunächst nicht spielt, will die Academy gehen. Mark jedoch wollte weiterkämpfen, und so ging das Spiel weiter. Durch Marks Einsatz aufgerüttelt, entschloss sich Axel schließlich, mitzuspielen. Mark hatte plötzlich die Notizen seines Großvaters verstanden und erlernte so die Technik Himmelshand. Seinen Pass verwandelte Axel mit einem Sololauf und der Technik Feuertornado zum 1:20. Für die Raimon Jr. High war das wie ein Sieg. Jude Sharp überließ ihnen dann tatsächlich den Sieg, was in der Fußballwelt für Aufsehen sorgte. Vorrundenfinale gegen Raimon Diesmal lernt die Raimon-Elf keine neue Techniken. Es gibt als keine Vorgaben, wie das Finale gegen die Royal Academy ablaufen muss. Im Vorfeld versuchte Ray Dark aber alles, um das Spiel zu verhindern. So ließ er mit Herrn Wintersea den Trainer der Raimon als Spion arbeiten und mit Bobby Shearer einen Spieler der Academy einschleußen. Dessen Gewissensbisse sorgten aber dafür, dass Wintersea aufflog. Auch Jude Sharp warnte Raimon vor den von Dark manipulierten abstürzenden Stahlträgern zu Beginn des Spiels. Letztendlich steckt in der Mannschaft ein guter Kern, wobei man dies am stärksten bei Sharp spürt. Das Spiel gewinnt am Ende Raimon. Als Titelverteidiger kommt die Academy trotzdem in die nächste Runde. Hauptrunde Kurz darauf steht die Academy ohne Trainer da und verliert in Runde 1 der Hauptrunde 0:10 gegen die Zeus Jr. High, wobei alle Spieler Verletzungen davontragen und vorsorglich im Krankenhaus unterkommen. Mitglieder Stammspieler right|thumb|Royal Academys Aufstellung im Spiel #Joseph King (TH/zweiter Kapitän) #Peter Drent (VT) #Ben Simmons (VT) #Gus Martin (VT) #Alan Master (MF) #Herman Waldon (MF) #John Bloom (MF) #Derek Swing (MF) #Jude Sharp (MF/erster Kapitän) #Daniel Hatch (ST) #David Samford (ST) Auswechselspieler #Bob Carlton (TH) #Barry Potts (MF) #Cliff Tomlinson (ST) #Jim Lawrenson (ST) #Steve Ingham (ST) Ehemalige Mitglieder *Jude Sharp (MF) *Bobby Shearer (VT) Coach *Ray Dark *Black (nachdem Ray Dark verhaftet wurde) Galerie RoyalAcademyVorschauIE1.jpg|Erste Erwähnung der Royal Academy im ersten Spiel Erste Erscheinung der Royal Academy.jpg|Erster Auftritt im Anime Royal.jpg|Die Royal Academy vor Sharps Abgang Navigation en:Teikoku Gakuen Kategorie:Team Kategorie:Football Frontier Kategorie:Royal Academy